A Plunge Into the Unknown
by Etimire T
Summary: Merlin has been waiting for nearly two thousand years for his friend, and he's tired. Standing on a high ledge, ready to jump, Merlin is shocked when a red converse clad man shows up and tells him he knows where to find Arthur. Can the man convince Merlin to step down? Who is the man, and how can he hear Merlin's thoughts? Rated T for slight suicidal themes and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hi! So to clarify, I do not own Merlin or Doctor Who, they own me. I'm writing this for no other reason than it's really fun! I hope you like it! Please review if you want me to continue with the story, or if you are randomly feeling like making my day. Anyway, have fun! For the 10th Doctor, this takes place after meeting Donna, and before meeting Martha. For Merlin... well, you'll have to see. Geronimo!

* * *

_The sun was shining brightly, filtering through the dirt that hung in the air. Merlin blinked open his eyes and stared at the dusty beams. His room was small, the floor in need of a sweep, his bed a slab of wood, and his body ached from the target practice Arthur put him through the day before. Merlin could never be happier._

_"Merlin!" a familiar voice called out, "I need you to clean my boots, yesterday if possible!" _

_Merlin rolled his eyes and got to his feet. Tying on his ever present handkerchief, he made his way to the front room. Yawning, the young man saw Arthur was eating _Merlin's_ breakfast. "Gah!" the prince sputtered, "What _**is**_ that?"_

_Merlin didn't bother responding, but instead gave a sardonic smile. "Your shoes, _sire_?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm afraid time travel is beyond my abilities."_

_Arthur dropped the bowl on the table with a _thunk_. "As is everything else, Merlin. Here." The prince threw a pair of filthy shoes at Merlin._

_Pretending to be annoyed, Merlin turned from the room to gather his things. Although at times Merlin wanted to rip the ignorant clotpole's head off in annoyance, he secretly enjoyed their banters._

_Suddenly, Merlin was frozen in place. The air around him grew colder, and the light dimmed to a florescent blue. "No." Merlin whispered. "Please no! I don't want to do this again!" Merlin had had this dream a thousand, no, a million times, and it was always the same. He crouched down, holding his head._

_"It's your fault, Merlin." Arthur said without emotion, "It's _**all**_ your fault."_

_Merlin's feet felt like they'd grown roots into the wooden floor. He didn't want to turn, but a force pushed him around. Arthur's face was pale, his eyes bruised, and his lips blue. "I did everything I could!" Merlin cried, trying to scramble backwards, but when he looked at his feet, he saw to his horror that roots _**had**_ grown into the floor, toppling him._

_"YOU LET ME DIE!" Arthur roared. His face was dissolving, reverting in dust. After a few seconds, there was nothing left of the warlock's friend._

_Merlin screamed as the scene melted into blackness. He had to wake up! He needed to wake up! He saw their faces, every one of his friends. Gwen appeared and her face wrinkled into that of an old lady, and finally into a corpse. He saw Gias bend over, clutching his heart and fall to the floor, and he saw his mother become an old woman. He watched as Camelot fell, and new cities took its place. Merlin stood frozen as everything he ever loved was washed away with time, until Merlin alone remained._

* * *

I woke up screaming… again.

My breath was coming in gasps, and tears ran down my face. Somewhere inside, I was aware of how messed up I must be, but hey, I had plenty of reasons to be a little crazy. Curling up in a ball, I wept into the tangled sheets of my bed in a hotel room. I'd rented it for one day, and tomorrow I wouldn't need it. I wouldn't need anything. I promised myself one more night, and if nothing changed, I was going to end this misery. Guess that was a bit ridiculous; I waited for an odd two-thousand years for something to happen, why would tonight be any different than all the rest? Hanging onto a stupid hope was the only way I was able to function, but why bother anymore? A prophesy said Arthur would return someday, well I was sick of waiting, stuck as a teenage boy for all eternity.

I remember when I first realized I wasn't aging. Coming home from Gias' funeral, I stared numbly at my forty-five year old self. I still looked fifteen, and I knew in that instant that I always would. With wet eyes, I ran my shaking hands through black hair and cast a spell. Now all of my friends would see me get older, but beneath the enchantment, I looked the same way I had thirty years ago. To my frustration, I couldn't get my reflection to revert, and a young man stared up stubbornly from within the glass. With a sudden shout of rage, I threw my hands toward the glass and without touching it, made the object fly into the wall, shattering the mirror into a million pieces. I was alive forever, painfully waiting, and it hurt; it hurt worse than anything I'd ever experienced.

I used to think that when I found Arthur, I wouldn't mind my curse, that's what it is to me, but at this point I'd given up ever seeing my friends arrogant face again.

Dawn was spreading her fingertips of rose through my curtained window, but my tired eyes didn't notice it, not the way I used too. Slowly getting out of bed, I moved aside the curtain and stared at the busy street below. Cars rushed by, and people ran along, living their precious lives. This was London in the twenty-first century, people always running, trying to keep up with the hectic pace of the city. What I would do to be like one of them. They didn't know how lucky they were.

Watching as the sun climbed up the skyline, I was struck momentarily by its beauty. People were right in saying no sunrise is the same; in all my years I'd never seen a repeat. Sighing, I climbed out the window and onto the railing of a rickety, metal fire escape, feeling the brisk wind as it blew through my black hoodie. Choosing a high floor was a good idea, I decided. I didn't want to accidently survive. Maybe old age couldn't kill me, but I reckoned gravity could. After all this time, I would meet up with Arthur again. I gave a failed attempt at a smile, not quite believing my last thread of hope, but it was all I had left.

Slowly, I stood up on the ledge. The wind buffeted my back, daring me. Could I really do this? I shook my head angrily, banishing the thought. I had nothing left to loose.

For the first time in a long time, I felt fear ripple through me. It was a relief to an old man who stopped feeling anything years ago.

Suddenly, I heard a sound beneath me. Was someone else on the fire escape? It was like heavy breathing, or the strains of a machine. I didn't look, not really caring. No young, ignorant person was going to talk me out of my decision.

Footsteps fell lightly upon the metal below. Someone was definitely behind me now. "There are many stories about what sort of person you are, but I wouldn't peg you as the giving up type, Merlin. What would Arthur think?" murmured a male voice.

I stiffened, nearly losing my balance. _What? How? _The man grasped my leg for a moment to steady me. "How-how do you know my name?" I asked. It had been at least three hundred years since I'd told anyone. After a while, personal relationships lost their charm, especially knowing I was going to outlive everyone I met.

The man chuckled sadly, "When you've been around as long as i have, you learn to recognize the most famous wizard in history, not to mention the physic link helps a bit."

I was silent, not sure what he meant. "What do you want with me?" my voice was as cold as ice, and the man tightened his grip on the cuff of my black jeans.

"First of all, step off of that ledge, it's very distracting. You might fall." Answered the man in a tone that was somewhere between ease and command. It was like he dealt with people like me every day. I could feel the man shift his weight, "Yes, well, I do, but not quite like you, Merlin." He replied impatiently.

I frowned. It was almost as if he knew what I was thinking…"Now, if you please, get down." Continued the man, "We have a lot to do if you want to see Arthur again."

That got my attention; did the man know where to find Arthur? If he did, then it was my obligation to go with him. But what if it was just a hoax, some trick to talk me out of my intentions? My mind raced in circles, thinking rapidly. How did the man know who I was, or Arthur for that matter? How did he find me? And what did he mean by physic link? Was he a wizard too?

Curiosity and confusion entangled me like puppet strings, emotions I'd long since stopped feeling, and I slowly climbed down the edge. If the man proved not worth my time, I could always climb up again.

"There you go," said the man, slapping me on the back, "Much better." He had a ridiculous grin on his face, like a child who discovered his older sibling's secret stash of candy. His brown hair swooped upwards, gravity-defiant. All in all, I thought him absolutely absurd.

The man frowned, "A bit harsh, you think? You have only just met me."

I blinked, unsure, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

I shrugged, not sure how to describe it. "It's like you know what I'm thinking."

The man ignored me for a moment, hoisting himself into my hotel room, and collapsing on the bed like he was perfectly at home. I followed in after him, suspicious. "Because of the several instances I've run into you, time disturbances created a small physic link, very unusual, but apparently possible. Had to amplify it using the TARDIS to find your location. I don't think there will be any large side effects, besides the obvious ones you've already observed. Sorry if you like pears, you probably hate them now." the most amazing part was that he said that all in one breath. The man glanced at me, hands behind his head, his red converses on the nightstand. "You can close your mouth now."

To my embarrassment I realized I was gaping at him. The mention of pears made my stomach turn. _What_? I'd always liked that particular fruit… What was wrong now? With a snap, I shut my jaw. "I've never seen you before." I replied gruffly. I had a relatively good memory and was certain.

The man shrugged like that wasn't a problem. "Not this face you haven't," he drew a circle around his head with a long pale finger before continuing. "And I usually don't have time to stop and chat."

I blinked. Different face? What was that supposed to mean? "Are you a wizard? I thought I-"

"-was the last one." Finished the man. I glared at him and he cringed, "Sorry, and no, I'm not a wizard, but you are apparently."

Frowning, I stared at the idiotic man steadily. I knew without hesitation he was telling the truth, which was odd since I wasn't using any magic to find out. Weird. Collapsing in a chair I bit my lip. "Just a mad man then?" I felt slightly disappointed. "What do you know about Arthur?"

The man smirked brightly, pricking my nerves, "Mad man with a box, that's what they call me."

There was something familiar about that name, but I couldn't quite place it. Still curious, and too tired to resist, I decided to play along with this obviously insane, and slightly annoying man for a moment longer. "Arthur?" I prompted.

"Oh yes!" it was said a bit louder than the suit clad man intended and I sighed. He leapt from the bed at an inhuman speed, and stood inches from me. I gave him a look that usually made people back away, but having to crane my neck to look him in the eye wasn't helping my image. "I can take you to him, well, closer than you are now." The man said, his face sincere.

Irritation sparked in my chest, "Just like that?" I snapped my fingers, "I've been searching for nearly _two-thousand _years, and you think you can find him in an instant?" Anger flared through me. Who did this man think he was?

The man glared at me, and his brown eyes met mine. To our mutual shock, the world stopped. It was strange; for a moment I knew exactly what he was feeling. My anger was reflected in him.

_I'm not much younger than you, Merlin, when it comes to all of time._ I heard the man's voice reverberate through my skull, but his lips didn't move. In an instant, I was aware that this man was not what he seemed. He was old, like me, and he was alone. Images of a thousand worlds, and a million people raced through my mind, too many for me to register, but my subconscious gathered them all up and quickly locked the images away, leaving me with just a few choice bits of information. This man had saved so many lives and watched so many die. I knew the man was getting a mutual dose of info about my life as a single word pounded through me. _Doctor who?_ I thought, and instantly I knew the answer.

"Stop it!" I shouted, shoving the alien backwards. Flying dragons, he was an _alien_! The world tipped sideways and I slid to the floor. "You put all this space stuff in my head!'

The Doctor groaned, just as astonished as I was, "Gah, sorry. Did _not_ expect that, believe me, I did not want a dose of Camelot. The link must be stronger than I thought. We're going to get _horrid_ headaches."

Frowning, I struggled to focus my vision. "What number- are you?" I gasped between breaths, not quite sure why I was asking.

"Ten," The Doctor answered, equally as winded.

My vision settled after a moment. "No, no you're not." I muttered, but I couldn't quite remember why. I let the odd feeling slide and sat up slowly.

I stared at the Doctor in shock and annoyance. Everything about him made me feel irritated. Then I remembered, "You- you're-"

"Don't say it!" He shouted reaching forward. He still seemed to be a bit disoriented.

I clamped my hand over my mouth; can't say _that_ name. The Doctor leaned back again in relief.

I could hardly believe my eyes, "You're the Doctor?! The _alien_ Doctor!" I burst instead.

The Doctor ruffled his hair and sat up. "That sort of depends on your point of view. To me _you're_ the alien."

"But he's is just a fairy tale!" I cried, more to myself than to him. Legends of a man and his blue box made their way to my ears centuries prior. After hanging around a few hundred years or so, one tended to catch people whispering. If I hadn't seen most of his life just now, I would never have believed it. "A story parents tell their children!"

"So are you." the Doctor replied dryly.

I opened my mouth to reply, but couldn't think of an adequate one. We were silent for a moment, each catching our breaths. The clock on the wall ticked for several seconds, punctuating the silence. The Doctor shook his head and stood up, his tan coat swirling around him. He frowned suddenly, seeming to recall something, "Who's Gwen?" he asked.

To my mortification, I felt my face redden. "No one." I mumbled, standing up and brushing myself off.

The Doctor snorted, "Yeah right." He swayed a bit and then regained his balance. Hopping out the window, he poked his head back in. "You're all, _Gwen! Gwen! I have magic and I lo-"_

"Hey! Shut up," I interrupted in impatience, pushing his head out the window with the palm of my hand. It was odd, having just met a man, and yet knowing so much about him. This was by far the longest conversation I'd had since the 1800's, and I was really regretting it by this time.

The Doctor didn't bother taking the stairs down the fire escape, but instead vaulted over the side and came to rest on top of a blue box on the level below us. He apparently was fully recovered. I hadn't noticed the box before, but now I recognized it instantly. Scrambling down the flight of stairs, I stood in awe next to the 1960s police box. The Doctor mumbled an apology for landing on top of her as he slid to the floor. The machine huffed and I continued to stare.

"That's the TARDIS." I breathed. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes. "Stupid space stuff." I muttered.

The Doctor glanced backwards, placing a key in the lock. He seemed slightly surprised, but then shrugged to himself, "Yes, that's right, travels through time and space, I suppose you know that now."

I frowned, "We need to fix this link problem."

The Doctor bit his lip, "With as strong as it is right now, if either of us gets hurt or dies, the other will as well." he had the door open now, and he welcomed me inside. "So you're probably right."

I snorted, between him, and me we were probably the least likely people to die in the universe, besides Jack Harkness. I remembered seeing him in one of the images. Groaning, I shook the image away.

"Just to be safe," The Doctor muttered over his shoulder, "And I doubt you want to hear my thoughts all the time, or me to hear yours." Finally, there was at least one thing I agreed with him about.

I could no longer see the tall man. The Doctor had disappeared into the shadowy doorway, and I hesitated outside. "You can take me to Arthur?" I asked.

"Of course!" the Doctor called from within the depths of his ridiculous looking spaceship. Nodding, I stepped through the doorway. The man annoyed me, but I could tolerate him if he took me to Arthur. Instantly the lights shined brightly and I saw past a perception filter that kept the door shrouded in darkness. How was this not magic? I knew what was waiting within the box, but the sight of all the bigness within such smallness made me gape anyway.

The Doctor smirked, "I've actually never heard her described that way." Glanced at him, I realized he was picking up on my thoughts again. I scowled.

"How come you hear my thoughts and I don't hear yours?" I asked, passing a coral pillar. The inside of the TARDIS looked absolutely nothing like the outside, I decided.

_You're not listening._ The Doctor said, his mouth still. He was pushing buttons, pulling levers, turning turnable thingies and popping poppers with his feet. I rolled my eyes and pushed his conscience away.

Walking along the edges of the large room, an image flashed across my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from pointing at the wall "What happened to the circle thingies?"

The Doctor paused, seeming to seriously think about the question, "Dunno, but I did rather like them…"

I shrugged, turning toward the center consul. Carefully, I reached forward.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" the Doctor shouted suddenly, as the machine lifted off, "That'll create a supernova!"

I froze. "Then why have it at all?"

"How should I know?" he answered, "It's a big red button, didn't anyone teach you? Never press big red buttons! They're just big and red, and no-touchy." He pulled me around to the other side of the console and pointed at another big red button, much to my infuriation. "Press that if you have to press something."  
I frowned, glancing up at him, "You just said not to press big red buttons."

The Doctor let go of me to tap a switch before answering, "Yes, well, you can press that one. It makes soufflés."

Blinking, I scratched my head, "That button makes supernovas, this one bakes soufflés, and you made them look exactly the same." I was not seeing the wisdom in that.

The Doctor frowned, thinking, "It might be the other way around, maybe this one explodes and the other bakes… Technically, the TARDIS places the buttons where she wants. I only contribute. She knows everything about the future and past, someone will might be in dire need of soufflé button in the future."

_I doubt it._ I thought, but of course, the Doctor happened to hear that particular thought. He pushed me out of the way with a huff and continued working.

"So…" the Doctor said after a few moments, not acknowledging my silence comment. "A friend tipped me off. Arthur is living once more in the year 5324 on the planet in the Erecernet galaxy. It's one of the first human space colonies, and has been around for centuries before 5324. After humans abandoned earth, they populated the planet and named it Sileo, 'restart' in Latin." The Doctor paused for a second, staring at nothing, "I've heard they also have brilliant fish and chips, well, chips. There aren't any fish on that planet, however if you hop a few galaxies to the left there's a planet where the fish swim in fog… maybe I'll go there someday, would be a great place to spend Christmas…"

I stopped really listening to the man babble after he said the most important bits of information. "Doctor?"

He stopped, glancing at me. "Yes?"

I felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest. "Can you really find Arthur?"

The Doctor's eyes got a manic excitement. He smirked. Suddenly, the groans of the TARDIS came to a halt, and I felt us settle on hard ground. The Doctor frowned, "That's not right," he muttered, "Here already? Something must have been pulling us along." He opened the door, "Planet Sileo, year 5324," he paused, a bit confused, "April Fifth. You ready then?"

"Take me to Arthur." I answered. Then I plunged into the unknown…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…And nearly walked off the edge of a skyscraper. "Ahh!" I cried, and the Doctor quickly pulled me backwards with a fistful of my jacket.

"Careful, Emrys." He murmured.

Huffing, I stepped out of the TARDIS and made my way around it. Soon I was standing on the roof. "I can take care of myself." I muttered as the Doctor followed suit.

Although I wouldn't admit it, the view from on top of the tall building was amazing, albeit not what I expected. A huge city spread in all directions and smog hung above the ground. It looked like a typical, massive suburb, and if it weren't for the hovering cars, holographic images, and robotic people, I wouldn't know the difference from any other city on Earth. However, it was not the city that caught my eyes, it was the sky. Through the smog, three suns shined brightly, and even in the day, I could see spiraling stars. No wonder it was so hot, I was already sweating through my hoodie. Unzipping it, I spun in an uncertain circle upon the concrete roof. _Interesting,_ I thought. _I'm on another planet in the year 5234, yet it looks nearly the same as Earth_. _Obviously more advanced, but still very similar._

"Brilliant isn't it?" said the Doctor, hands in his pockets. I flinched, having not noticed him walk up.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"_Sure_?" The Doctor repeated, aghast, "This city stretches over the entire planet!" he paused, "Horrid for the environment, but it is one of the larges cities in the universe, well, this universe."

I felt my mouth go dry, looking at the crowded streets below us, suddenly realizing something. "How are we going find Arthur?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, a sheepish look on his face, "Oh, I hadn't actually thought about that." He bit his lip, glancing at me.

I turned on him, "You said you know where he is!"

The Doctor shrugged, "I said I know how to get you closer!"

"There could be billions of people of this planet!"

"Thirty trillion, actually."

I huffed, running my hands through my hair, "It'll take lifetimes to find him!" I pushed the man who gave me hope and then pulled it away. "He'll be dead by then!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you weren't more specific!" the Doctor protested, pushing me back.

"_What_?" I shouted, angry now. "How is this my fault?!"

The Doctor frowned at me like I was a child, "The future you walked up to me while I was visiting planet Doosh. You told me to find the younger you and say Arthur was on Sileo in the year 5324!"

I clenched my fist, attempting to put out the tiny flame that ignited itself on my palm. It was a long time since I lost my temper, but now might do me in. The stupid link told me he wasn't lying, which didn't do anything to pacify my anger or settle my confusion.

"And if I'm right, which I usually am with these sorts of things, the TARDIS will have picked up on where we needed to be. Arthur can't be that far!" the Doctor continued, staring at me defiantly.

I snorted, "Usually right? _Usually_ right is not enough!"

"It's more than you had before!"

We might have flung ourselves into a full-on pushing battle if we hadn't heard the fairly familiar sound of a cocking gun.

"Shut up!" said a feminine voice, "Shut up both of you!"

We shut up.

"Now turn around! Slowly! Hands raised!" the girl's tone left no room for disobedience. "You are trespassing in the Royal Empire Palace!"

"Is that where we are?" murmured the Doctor, mostly to himself. "Technically we would be trespassing on _top_ of the Royal Empire Palace but-"

"Quiet!" the voice barked.

We complied. I finished my slow turn and to my surprise we were met with the sight of a richly dressed blonde about sixteen or seventeen years of age. Her hair was braided messily to the side, and her blue eyes flashed as she pointed her weapon at us. I watched her expression change from disapproval to shock after glancing at the blue box.

"Oh, no way!" she burst, still not lowering her gun. "I- I can't believe it worked!"

The Doctor frowned, "Ah, what?"

She shook his words away, looking at me. "Which one of you is the Doctor? You?" she pointed at me.

"Actually he's-"

"Good!" she interrupted, walking forward, placing the gun on her hip and grabbing my arm. "A friend of mine has a machine, something to do with time and gravity and force fields, I don't know, but anyway, he was able to locate the TARDIS at a time you were heading in our general direction and managed to direct her path so she lands here." She girl pulled me through a hatch on the floor, not pausing in her monologue. The Doctor followed after us, slightly put off. "I didn't really believe it would work, but hey, here you are, and now you can help us." She grinned.

We were now at the bottom of the ladder that led to the floor, and were standing in a broom closet. She exited the tiny room and entered a rather luxurious hall full of couches and people clinking glasses. The girl continued to pull me along. "These people don't know what's going on, on the lower floors I mean. Daddy didn't want to scare them, but now that you're here, they won't have anything to worry about!"

"Um, I'm not-" I tried.

"Everyone's getting the sickness, but we don't know what's causing it. Daddy quarantined the Palace, so hopefully the sickness won't spread, and we're using most of the bottom floors for those who are infected to lie down in. It's gotten to almost all the staff, and the entire board of leaders is down. Our friend is a doctor too; he says you can find the cure before it's too late." She turned to see if I was listening, "I'm Alyss by the way." I realized now that we were heading to an elevator. Pressing a button impatiently, Alice groaned when an interface popped up.

"Good day Princess Alyss, where is your destination?" it said in a pleasant, but slightly electronic voice. I could see why Alyss was annoyed by it.

I looked backwards at the Doctor for help. To my humiliation, he looked more amused than put off now.

"Sixth floor, Programmer." Alyss sighed.

The elevator doors opened and all three of us climbed inside. Alyss turned to me, letting go of my arm. I rubbed it subconsciously; she had a tight grip. "Do you really travel through time?" she asked, breathless.

"And space," added the Doctor, who was busy staring through the glass elevator as we descended level after level.

The girl glanced at him, and then back at me. "That's amazing! Is he your companion? I hear you travel with other people sometimes…"

The Doctor snorted, "_Companion_," he muttered under his breath.

"I don't-" The elevator made a dinging sound and the doors slid open. I groaned silently as I was sped along through a more drab room. _Why do I even try? _I wondered. I could feel the Doctor's conscience in the back of my mind. He was laughing at me!

I swiveled around, but the girl grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. "Dr. Caliber?" she shouted, "It worked! The Doctor is here! Your machine worked!" Racing into what looked like a laboratory of some sort, the Doctor slowly followed after us. He was obviously enjoying my discomfort.

Nearly buried in test tubes, microscopes, and other scientific equipment I didn't recognize, a short man with curly, grayish-purple hair was bending over a pile of papers. He didn't look up when we entered, but I could see oddly colored goggles strapped to his face. "What number, Alyss? Is it Six? I absolutely _refuse_ to work with Six!"

Finally the Doctor stepped up, hands in his pockets, "Ten, actually. 'Ello!" he gave a little wave.

The odd little man looked up with a smile, "Good! Good! Anyone but Six!"

The Doctor chuckled good naturally, "He _was_ a bit stuck up."

Dr. Caliber snorted, "A _bit_! Ha!""

Alyss frowned; "Wait, _he's_ the Doctor?" she glared accusingly at me.

I gave a helpless shrug.

"Common mistake, Alyss. My _friend_ here," the Doctor slapped me heartily on the back, "Is often mistaken for me, not sure why." I was _this_ close from smacking him.

Alyss nodded, staring at me, "I dunno, he seems older somehow..."

"He looks fifteen!" the Doctor protested.

I smirked.

Alyss continued staring, making me shift my weight uncomfortably. "Something in the eyes…" she murmured. Then shaking her head, she dismissed the thought. "Right then," she slapped her hands on the table, moving on. "Dr. Caliber has assured us you can find the cure." She was addressing the Doctor now.

The Doctor shrugged, "I hope so."

The girl was not to be dissuaded, "I'll tell Daddy you're here." She said, and with that, Alyss was gone, streaking through the door. I stared after her. _Interesting girl,_ I thought. _Bit of a gab..._

The Doctor glanced at me. _Don't be rude, Merlin_. He jested.

I ignored him, preferring to study the numerous instruments lining the rather large room. Some bits I recognized from the 21st century, but most was unfamiliar. The walls were white and everything felt overwhelmingly sterile. I never liked hospitals, or laboratories, for that matter, and the smell was making me slight woozy. The Doctor and the weird scientist were deep in a conversation I could use my magic to hear, but I figured whatever they were talking about, I'd find out from the Doctor later. Feeling slightly useless, and a bit bored, I tapped my fingers against a glass table. Suddenly, I felt the hair along my spine prickle. My head began to pound. _Oh, flying dragons, not now!_

I started having these 'episodes' during the seventeenth century, and I knew what was happening next. Feeling the Doctor's concerned consciences on the edges of my own, I quickly pushed him out. No need for him to suffer with me. The world stretched and twisted, and I groaned. Imagine being repeatedly hit on the back of your head with a brick; that's what it feels like, but a thousand times worse. For an instant, everything blinked out and I collapsed.

_My stomach heaved, but I kept my mouth firmly shut. Opening my eyes, I saw that the laboratory had taken on a bluish tint. The Doctor and Dr. Caliber were gone from my side and laboratory equipment was broken on the floor. Bits of glass covered the surface, and as I stood up, it cracked beneath my feet. Knowing the drill, I quickly scanned the room. My eyes fell on a clock. 3:33 PM April 10th. I was peering into a scene five days from now._

_Biting my lip, I was wondering what exactly I was supposed to be seeing, when three people burst into the room. Riveting my attention to them, I saw myself, Alyss, and the Doctor. The Doctor appeared to be having trouble standing, and I was supporting him. His tie was undone, and my handkerchief hung out of my back pocket. _

_"What now?" Alyss shouted, her eyes wild. I saw myself jump, recognition lighting my eyes. After a moment, I realized the future me was probably remembering this vision._

_"You need to mix the… the-" the Doctor slumped in my arms and I tumbled under his weight. Slowly we sank to the floor. My future self coughed, sickening more and more by the moment as the Doctor sank deeper and deeper into unconsciousness._

_"What, Doctor? What do we do?" The future me begged, trying desperately to keep his eyes from closing._

_The Doctor was struggling to open his own eyes. He was pale and his eyes were dark. "I don't- I can't-" he tried._

_"Doctor, please! The cure!" Alyss begged. "You said something about hydrogen and-"_

_Suddenly the Doctor sat up straight, eyes wide, "Two parts Hydrogen one part Elysium!"_

_"The heck is Elysium!" I cried._

_"Purple…" he tried to describe it, but his head lolled forward and he fell silent._

_"Doctor!" I grabbed the Doctor's hair and pulled his face up. "Help us! You can't-" I fell silent. My condition was just as bad as his._

_The alien shook his head, "Too late…" he mumbled. Blinking bleary eyes, the Doctor lifted a hand. Golden dust and light escaped from the sleeve. My future self twisted in pain, his eyes glowing golden. The Doctor struggled to his knees and stumbled a few feet away from us before collapsing again._

_I gasped, watching the face of my future self fall in despair. The physic link was dragging me along with the Doctor! The scene around faded, and I knew the vision was at its end. "No!" I cried. "Let me see what happens!" but as always, the vision was heedless of my voice._

Five days from now, The Doctor was going to regenerate.


End file.
